


[K][千出]如 · 隔三秋

by whitenoiserain



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoiserain/pseuds/whitenoiserain





	[K][千出]如 · 隔三秋

Day 1

憋着一肚子的气，好几天都睡不踏实。

翻来覆去难以入睡，好不容睡着了却净是乱七八糟的梦侵扰，脑袋终日又昏又沉隐隐作痛，现在还要被哭声吵醒——

一个人的房间哪来的哭声？！而且还是在耳边如此的真切？

千岁猛然扎醒。

枕边不知何时靠着个小正太，大约五六岁的年纪，圆嘟嘟的脸蛋怎么看怎么眼熟，正扯开嗓子嚎啕大哭。

心头一紧，千岁用力掐了自己一下，确定不是做梦。脑袋开始运转，第一反应，私生子？我的？

不可能吧，最近都没再喝醉过了……或者，昨晚有人闯空门自己感觉不到？也不对，哪个闯空门的不偷东西还留下“礼物”的？

思绪凌乱，就是抽不出个由头。千岁很烦恼地抓着头发，身旁的小家伙许是哭累了，转为嘤嘤抽泣，眼睛又红又肿，很是可怜。

他实在不知道该怎么哄孩子，况且还是男孩子；就随手抓起床头的备用眼镜，挂到那张小圆脸上面。大大的镜框自然不是小脸能承托的，一松手，镜框就往下滑，刚好小家伙稍稍抬起头，眼镜斜斜地卡在他的唇上。

孩子滑稽的模样令千岁哑然失笑，想起平日里总嘲笑对方“老古董”，嘴里不自觉喃喃念道：“将臣……”

小家伙似乎被按了停止按钮，泪水迷蒙的眼睛定定地盯着千岁，好一会才应了一句：“嗯？”

“出羽……将臣……”试探着重复一遍。

“素……”还带着哭腔的回答。

这回轮到千岁脑袋当机了，居然伸手去又拉又掐人家的脸蛋来确认眼前的并非幻觉。

小家伙意外地没有喊痛也没有挣扎，只是聚满的泪水溢出再次滑落，湿润了千岁的指间。

“……额素八素死啦……”

“诶？”千岁只听懂了最后两个字，不知道小家伙想表达是什么，彻底蒙圈。

“……呃……千岁……千岁说，”一边抽泣一边含糊不清地解释，一句话都断成了好几截，“说谎……嗝……说谎的小孩……会……会下地狱……拔舌头……”

这些明显的骗小孩的鬼话别信啊！！

不对，我小时候干嘛说这些有的没的吓他？！

罪魁祸首呆呆的不知所措，内里吐槽、自责、惊讶不停转换，甚至忘了把手从人家脸上起开。

“你……你要拔我的舌头吗？会很痛吗？”等了好久见千岁没有任何动静，小小的出羽怯怯地悄声询问。

真是蠢死了，自己。

千岁从腋窝架起小家伙，让他坐到自己的腿上，下巴搁在细细软软的发顶上，磨磨蹭蹭了好一阵子，才缓缓开口：“好孩子不会死也不会下地狱。放心吧！千岁那小子才该拔舌头！”

“求求你不要！”崩溃的哭音立马冲口而出，努力地昂起头，用尽全力哀求，“千岁他是帮我才陪我一起撒谎的！窗户是我打破的！真的！！不关千岁的事，别拔他的舌头好不好！求求你了！！”

突然间吼了这么多个字，一口气缓不过来，小家伙猛地咳个不停，好不容易收回去的泪水又从剧烈抖动的睫毛上滚落，蹭得千岁的T恤一大片的眼泪鼻涕。

千岁苦笑着给他拍着背，顺顺气儿。

自己都自身难保了，为什么还想护着别人周全啊？！也是个死蠢的家伙。

为了避免小家伙再伤心下去，千岁决定坏人做到底演下去：“咳咳。你不想拔舌头，也不想千岁拔舌头？”

小家伙眼内闪出欣喜，很认真地点了点头。

“呃——本大王有个条件，你答应的话就放过你们……”

“嗯！我答应！！”

还没说是什么条件呢，马上就一口答应，被卖了咋办？！

“留着你的舌头是有用的——如果千岁做了什么错事，你一定要教训他、骂醒他，一直骂到他明白为止，知道了吗？”

“老师说好孩子不应该骂人。千岁也是好孩子，不会做错事的！”很显然，小家伙完全不明白刚才的话里含义。

没关系，日后你不自觉也在履行这个条件了。

嗯？我自己叫将臣来教训自己？这不是抖M是什么？

也罢，反正骂着骂着也习惯了。

Day 2

包子般的小孩子极像手感上乘的软绵绵抱枕，千岁终于睡了一个多星期以来的第一个安稳觉。

昨晚合上眼睛之前千岁才意识到最重要的事情——为什么五岁的将臣会出现？现在的将臣呢？明天还是小孩子咋办？好久没去游乐场了，不如去坐过山车吧；不行，小孩子坐什么过山车，坐摩天轮就好……

天塌下来还有明天顶着，没准明天早上我的将臣又会睡在身边了呢……

想得美！

唤醒千岁的既不是熟悉的清亮男中音，也不是软糯的童音。而是，疼痛——

从小腿到大腿，一阵阵被击打的疼痛自下而上刺激着反射神经；还有继续向上攻击的趋势。吓得千岁一个鲤鱼打挺从床上弹了起来。

一夜之间，软萌的小正太就变成了正义凛然的小学生。正紧蹙着眉头，狠狠地瞪着他；手里捏着的儿童球棒，也就是把自己殴醒的元凶。

千岁揉揉已经红肿的小腿，想喊停解释，但刚睡醒的喉咙干涩着拒绝工作；无奈之下，一边伸手示意暂停，一边背脊贴着墙壁，退无可退，狼狈不堪。

哎哟，别用这种看见杀父仇人的眼神瞪着我行不行啊？！

“死变态！！猥琐佬！！！”还没变声的小学生扯开尖细的嗓子不由分说就上来一轮痛骂。

报应来了，昨天才嘱咐人家说“一定要骂醒他，一直骂”什么的，今天大清早的就来打脸。问题是，“变态”也就认了，平日里也老被这么骂惯了；可“猥琐”绝不承认啊，堂堂吠舞罗第一大帅哥（自封的），哪有可能是猥琐佬！！

千岁的内心戏很足。可惜，对面的小朋友是不可能理解并领悟的。

所以，行动最实际。千岁突然向前扑夺走危险的球棒；还没露出得意的神情，随即遭遇一顿拳打脚踢的待遇。

“死变态！人贩子！”一边打一边继续喊骂，“快把千岁还回来！你把千岁藏哪里了！！”

身高所限，小出羽的攻击范围只能到达腰部以下。不过，也够受的了，招招拼命，踢得千岁的腿骨越发生疼，其中好几脚踹到了膝盖；冷不防下腹部被一记头槌击中，一个趔趄，千岁站不稳跌坐到地上，痛得捂着肚子直锤地板，就差没举白旗投降。

忘了这家伙小时候学过空手道，真失策！！

小出羽憋红了脸，捏紧拳头，激动或者紧张，声音都打颤了：“大混蛋！你究竟把千岁藏哪里了！”

千岁好不容易回魂了，赶紧伸直手臂摁住小出羽的头，拉开与他的距离。再来一顿暴打可不是说笑的，很有可能你的下半生幸福就堪忧了，混小子！！

“谁告诉你千岁被拐走了？！”

“刚才明明我们还在空地打棒球，千岁不可能突然不见的！”

“你笨啊！刚才还在空地，现在只有你在这个房间，就算是被拐走也是你被拐走啦！”

千岁心忖，这家伙从小就很聪明的印象难道是错觉？

小出羽居然露出松了一口气的表情，令千岁莫名心酸，转为拍拍他的脑袋，安抚道：“放心，没事，你们都没有被拐走。只是玩累了千岁带你来我家休息一下而已啦……”

小出羽还是没有放松警惕，用怀疑的眼神直视着千岁。

“我有证据哦。你头上的棒球帽是千岁送的对不对？帽檐内侧还有球星的签名是吧？”

“你，你怎么知道的？”

“因为我……呃……我是千岁的亲戚，这个球帽也是我给他的。就是这样！”

“哦。”小出羽终于放松下来，一屁股也坐到地板上，“千岁呢？”

“千岁他……他去买冰激凌了！”

大概是刚才一场打打闹闹太耗体力，松懈下来的小出羽开始犯困，哈欠连连。千岁赶紧将他塞进被窝。迷糊中小出羽还在千叮万嘱：“千岁回来一定要叫醒我。我们不一起回家的话千岁会挨骂的……”

掩上房门，瘫坐在客厅的沙发上，关于童年时候的记忆断断续续的浮现在千岁的脑内。

小时候的自己豪言壮语“我罩着你！”，究竟谁在保护谁？

Day3

经历了48小时的鸡飞狗跳，千岁大概摸出了些门道，他相信这两天时间的跳跃性能在今天给他带来惊喜。

清晨从沙发上一骨碌翻下来，焦急地等待，直到房门的另一端传出声响，千岁迫不及待冲过去敲开未知的大门。

有惊没有喜。

里面是千岁最不愿意看见的出羽将臣。

毕竟，自己所有的黑历史、中二病发病记录，全部都在这个年纪的出羽手上，而且保证绝对是新鲜热辣的第一手材料。

二十多岁的两人重新确立关系之后，已经很少再提及当年的糗事。如果现在非要将过去再摆上台面的话……千岁自觉有点羞愧，倚在门口踌躇不前。

房间内的少年维持着整理制服袖口的姿势，僵直呆立，似乎在消化身处的环境。千岁不敢打扰他。不知道过了多久，少年缓缓侧过头，对上千岁的眼睛，再细细打量一番，试探着询问：“千岁？”

“Hi，兄弟。”中学时惯用的称谓，“好久不见。”

少年尚未达到成年版本的冷静修为，毫不掩饰眼中绽放出的笑意，以及，混合着好奇的兴奋。

也不怀疑一下么？还比不上小学生时代的你戒备心强啊。

“这里的摆设跟你家好像，”出羽托了一下眼镜，对千岁心中的疑问给出解答，“你也几乎没变样。我就知道是你。”

这家伙九成知道发生什么事了！该死的四眼学霸！

“可以在附近周围走走看吗？”

“嗯？好，好……”

千岁走在前头带路，高中生出羽在后面跟着，不紧不慢地闲逛。

千岁不敢跟他并排行走，甚至不敢靠得太近——早上的期待无端变成了怯懦。可是，又舍不得，时不时回头瞥一眼，走几步又瞧一下。

出羽也是走走停停。只见他举着终端，把附近再普通不过的街景转换成照片，给每一张标上标题。认真仔细得就像在做社会调查。

啊，以前暑假的社会调查都是这家伙帮忙做的。不过这里也没什么好看的，以后你就会看腻了。

镜头不经意聚焦千岁一脸的不解，出羽也不经意地按下了快门。他快走两步，拉近与千岁的距离，笑笑说：“上周你才跟我说想到东京闯一闯来着——啊，我说的是高中的千岁——难得有机会先来看一看，收集点资料，回头我们再规划一下。”

当年中二病发作耍帅扮沧桑随便说说而已，干嘛要当真！千岁不知道该生出羽的气，还是生自己的气，焦躁地只想点根烟冷静一下，翻遍口袋却找不到打火机。

“啪”清脆的声响，柔弱的小火苗在面前轻晃。千岁惊讶得嘴里叼着的烟都快掉地上了——出羽递过来的打火机似曾相识，分明就是自己高中时违纪吸烟被没收的打火机！[注]这家伙居然没扔，还随身带着！

原本以为中二病时期的自己狗都嫌，这家伙却自然而然地陪着自己发病，守着自己一步都不肯离开。

郁闷和焦躁随风而散。

在出羽的手被抓住拉过去的前一秒，千岁的胳膊不自然地拐了个弯，把嘴边的香烟拿掉。

“不抽了，不然又被你骂得狗血淋头——我说的是现在的你。”

“诶？”

“有什么问题？”

“你……呃……之前不是说……说好久不见……吗？我以为……”

“距离高中时代十年了嘛，不是好久不见是什么？！”千岁裂开嘴，笑得很贼。

“所以……”

“所以，现在的你还跟我混在一起！”

青涩的少年跟老色狼比还嫩点！脸皮太薄，耳根都红了，在黑发和深色制服领子的映衬下，很显眼。

千岁很满意。

惊喜、惊喜，还好，喜最后还是出现了。

Day 4

惬意地睡到自然醒。即使只是摊在沙发上睡了一晚也甘之如饴。刚醒过来肚子就发出警告，不情不愿地起来，脚刚放下就扫倒地板上一堆空啤酒罐，咕噜噜滚到到处都是。

昨天一时高兴从便利店买了一大堆啤酒，原本想哄高中生出羽喝的，那个小古董却死板地坚持未成年绝不喝酒，光捧着瓶番茄汁陪坐着，结果只能够自己干掉大部分啤酒……

脑袋里刚闪出出羽的名字，千岁猛然想起最重要的事情，顾不得脑袋依然被酒精渍得微醺，急忙跌跌撞撞地跑去撞开自己的房门——

一目了然，没有人。

脚使不上力气，好像突然踩空，千岁整个人颓然倒在床边。

“干嘛啦？大清早的吵死人！”

从千岁的角度向上看，光着脚、居家服、没戴眼镜、头发乱翘——分明酣梦正好尚且迷糊着的出羽将臣！

几乎是本能的反应，千岁飞扑过去，将出羽撞得跪坐到地上，然后死死搂住他的脖子不肯撒手。

出羽被勒得好不舒服，挣扎着拍打千岁的背，试图推开他。

“别动！”千岁的声音闷闷的，从颈脖传入耳朵。

出羽听话地放软力度，轻轻摩挲千岁的脊椎，像是安抚着给宠物顺毛。

“将臣……”好久，千岁终于开口，用极委屈的语调呼喊恋人的名字。

“我在。”最熟悉的嗓音道出了千岁最想得到的答案。出羽并未理解发生了什么，试图用惯常的玩笑揶揄缓和一下气氛，“你又失恋啦？”

“嗯……差一点……”

“所以喝了那么多啤酒？”

“不。那些啤酒是庆祝我又喜欢上了别人。”

“哦？”

“我喜欢上一个叫出羽将臣的小朋友，还喜欢上一个叫出羽将臣的高中生。”

“什……什么意思……”

千岁能明显感觉到贴着的肌肤温度在升高。

“但是呢，我最喜欢最喜欢一个看似聪明，却为了死蠢千岁洋做了二十年傻事的笨蛋出羽将臣。”

热烈的告白令出羽措手不及，完全丢弃往日的冷静理智，有点语无伦次了：“一大早的胡说八道些什么……”

“再次求交往的意思。”

“……”

“对不起，我再也不会跟你吵架了。”

“慢！我们什么时候吵架了？”

“前几天……你不记得了吗？”

“有吗？我们为什么吵起来？”

“不记得了……反正你避开我好几天，然后这几天又发生了些奇怪的事情……”

“我怎么完全没有最近跟你吵架的记忆？奇怪的事情又是什……嘶！！”出羽一头雾水，肩膀上突然传来的刺痛中断了他的思考，“你在干嘛？！”

“惩罚。留些记号让你以后都不能离开！”

===End===


End file.
